Aimer à perdre la raison
by Eleonath
Summary: Suite de Jamais je n'avouerai! J'ai eu envie comme ça...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

Cela faisait presque un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble maintenant.

Cependant James et Lily avaient préféré garder pour eux le fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Ils voulaient profiter l'un de l'autre sans avoir les autres sur le dos.

Même leurs amis n'étaient pas au courant.

Pour faire bonne figure ils avaient même recommencé à s'engueuler en public.

Mais maintenant ils y prenaient carrément du plaisir.

Un soir au diner Lily entendis parler deux sixièmes années de Gryffondor :

- Alors c'était comment cette nuit ?

- Oh écoute c'était génial, ce mec est encore meilleur au lit qu'au Quidditch.

- Pff quand je pense que tu as réussi à avoir James Potter…

Lily sursauta et regarda vers les deux filles.

Voyant la Préfète-en-Chef réagir, l'une des deux lui dit sèchement :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Evans ? T'es jalouse ?

- Oh non, Evelyne, je te le laisse volontiers ton James Potter, répondit Lily sur un ton détaché.

Ayant terminé son repas, Lily se leva de table et dit à Alice qu'elle l'a retrouverait dans la salle commune.

Une fois sortie, arrivée dans un couloir désert, elle s'adossa contre le mur et …éclata littéralement de rire.

Elle n'arrivait à s'arrêter, elle ne pouvait pas…

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire…

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que pouvait inventer une fille pour épater ses amies.

Quoique pourquoi seulement les filles, elle était sûr que c'était pareil pour les mecs.

Elle s'arrêta enfin et se laissant glisser le long du mur, elle s'assit par terre.

Elle sourit en songeant qu'Evelyne n'avait jamais passé la nuit avec James…

Bien sûr que non, elle n'avait pas passé la nuit avec James.

C'était elle, Lily, qui avait passé toute la nuit dans la Salle sur Demande en sa compagnie.

Et quelle compagnie !

C'était sa première fois et ce fut la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis un mois et au cours d'une discussion James lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas pressé.

Il attendrait qu'elle soit prête avait-il dit avant de l'embrasser.

Seulement c'est elle qui n'avait pas pu attendre finalement !

* * *

Vers vingt deux heures, Lily était assise dans un fauteuil près du feu dans la Salle Commune.

Alice était en face d'elle sur un canapé et discutait avec Franck Longdubat (son petit ami depuis l'info que Lily avait laissé échapper) qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux.

Lily lisait. Elle lisait un bon gros livre à l'air bien rébarbatif, issu de la bibliothèque de Mme Pince.

Enfin c'est ainsi qu'il apparaissait à tous les gens de Gryffondor.

Ce livre était spécial : il était totalement transparent à ses yeux.

Et pour cause, elle l'avait ensorcelé afin de pouvoir regarder son amoureux tout à loisir sans que les personnes autour d'elles ne s'en rendent compte.

James était assis un peu plus loin avec Sirius et Remus.

Les Maraudeurs semblaient comploter quelque chose.

Tant mieux ! Cela présageait une petite enguelade.

Lily voyait James lever les yeux de la conversation animée qu'il entretenait avec ses amis pour l'observer.

Lui le faisait sans crainte d'être repéré et confondu puisque c'était son habitude depuis plus de trois ans.

- Lily ?

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant son prénom avant de se retourner vers Alice.

- Hum ?

- Tu fixes la même page depuis tout à l'heure, c'est normal ?

- Heu… ce livre de potions est très complexe donc je lutte un peu avec les tournures de phrases des protocoles.

- Ok, répondit Alice un peu septique. Au fait Lily, demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion, tu vas aller au bal de Noël avec qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais à bien y réfléchir, je pense que je vais y aller seule.

Alice fit aussitôt la grimace.

- Mais pourquoi seule ? Tu ne veux pas t'amuser ou quoi ? Lilllyyy c'est notre dernière année…

- C'est exacte mais je ne vois pas en quoi le fait j'y aille seule m'empêcherai de m'amuser…


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite!

Merci pour ton commentaire Silvermirror lily.

Pour répondre à ta question, Alice a effectivement des doutes (de très gros doutes, pratiquement sûr, à mon avis) comme tu en déduiras un peu du chapitre! Mais surtout, dans mon esprit, si elle n'est pas contente c'est parcequ'elle en veux en quelque sorte à Lily de ne pas se confier à elle alors qu'elle est sa meilleure amie. Elle ne montre pas cela mais se rattrape sur la question du bal pour montrer son mécontentement.

Bonne lecture à tous!!!

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

James voulait parler avec Lily.

Quelque soit la circonstance.

Ils n'avaient pas pu se voir de toute la journée depuis la nuit dernière et elle lui manquait.

En plus elle se cachait depuis le début de la soirée derrière ce gros bouquin.

Il se promit de lui demander pourquoi elle faisait ça.

Il voulait absolument voir disparaître cette chose immonde qui lui bouchait la meilleure vue de l'école.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait eu l'idée de faire une petite blague à un Gryffondor de leur année qui était un peu prétentieux.

Il voulait qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à lui pour une raison qui serait valable aux yeux des autres.

A présent Lily discutait avec Alice d'un sujet sur lequel elles n'étaient visiblement pas d'accord.

Elle avait fermé son livre.

Tant pis, il ferait la blague quand même, il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Faisant un clin d'œil à Sirius, il pointa sa baguette sur ledit garçon et le métamorphosa … en coq !

Le malheureux se mit à courir, affolé, dans toute la Salle Commune sous les rires de ses camarades jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve forme humaine sous l'effet de l'anti-sort.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

Lily s'étaient levée après avoir jeté l'anti-sort.

Chacun faisait déjà les paris pour s'avoir qui de la Préfète-en-Chef ou du Maraudeur allait gagner la joute ce soir.

- Potter, pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- Comment tu sais que c'est moi, Evans ?

- Je t'ai vu faire.

- Oh ! Donc tu me regardais ! Je suis flatté. Je t'intéresserai donc Lily-jolie ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel autant pour faire croire qu'il l'exaspérait que pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Il ne changerait donc jamais !

Ils avaient beau être ensemble et devoir faire semblant, il avait l'air parfaitement dans son élément.

Lily devait, elle, peser chaque mot pour ne rien laisser paraître. Surtout devant Alice qui était à l'affut, semblait-il, du moindre faux pas de sa part. Ce doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Elle ne voyait pas comment ni pourquoi.

- Pff, dans tes rêves Potter ! Je ne te regardais pas, j'aurais trop peur de devenir aveugle devant l'image de la chose horrible que tu es ! Mais ce n'était pas la question. Je répète, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

James se redressa dans son fauteuil en faisant un grand sourire en direction d'un groupe de filles de 3ème année qui poussèrent des petits soupirs.

Ce qu'elles pouvaient être ridicules pensa Lily. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi bête à leur âge.

- En faite Evans, je n'ai fait qu'accélérer sa réincarnation dans l'animal qui lui correspond le mieux. Car tu vois, il me fait penser à un coq au milieu de sa basse cour à se vanter et se pavaner sans arrêt.

Lily souris intérieurement à la magnifique perche qu'il lui tendait :

- Oulla ! Mais tu t'es complètement trompé de cible Potter ! Tu aurais du prendre Black ou même te métamorphoser toi-même ! La description que tu viens de faire correspond totalement à tes habitudes. Pas plus tard qu'il y a deux minutes, ton attitude m'a fait penser à l'animal en question au milieu de ses glousseuses, répondit elle en désignant le groupe de filles.

La jeune fille entendit sa meilleure amie s'étrangler de rire derrière elle tout comme la moitié de la Salle d'ailleurs.

Elle ne s'avait pas si cela venait de sa comparaison de James avec un coq ou de celle des gamines de 14 ans avec des poules.

Peut être les deux.

Considérant qu'elle avait clos le sujet, Lily se rassit dans son fauteuil l'air très contente d'elle.

Mais James n'avait pas terminé :

- Au fait Evans, je voulais te demander une chose. Tu viens avec moi au bal ?

Plusieurs filles poussèrent des cris de dépit.

Jouant le jeu à fond, Lily lui fit son plus beau sourire tout en se levant de son fauteuil.

Toujours souriante et sous le regard ébahis de la salle entière, elle s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline.

Elle posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil du Maraudeur et penchée vers lui, la tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne, elle lui dit bien distinctement en le regardant dans les yeux:

- Même si tu étais le dernier mec de cette planète, je préférerai y aller seule plutôt qu'avec toi.

Elle se redressa en lui tapant l'arrière de sa petite tête ébouriffée.

Pas le moins du monde décontenancé par son refus (auquel il s'attendait évidement), James passa sa main dans ses cheveux et dit :

- Dommage Evans, tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques, n'est-ce-pas les filles ?

Le groupe de greluches de 3ème année se leva précipitamment dans son entier pour venir se presser autour de James, repoussant Lily.

Amusée, celle-ci lui lança un sort en s'éloignant.

James poussa tout d'un coup un cocorico phénoménal.

- Ca tu vas me le payer Evans !

- On verra. En attendant, c'est toi qui va payer pour cette mauvaise blague. Ce sera donc deux heures de retenues demain soir à neuf heures. Où tu sais évidement, termina Lily en montant dans son dortoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

- J'adore tes heures de colles. Tu devrais m'en mettre plus souvent !

Lily souris avant de répondre :

- Vous n'avez qu'à faire plus de bêtises Mr Potter.

Lily et James étaient installés devant l'âtre de la Salle sur Demande, pique-niquant sur le tapis.

(Ba oui, évidement ! Ceux qui pensaient que le lendemain à neuf heure du soir où il s'avait, c'était avec Rusard dans la Salle des Trophées, ils se sont mis le doigt dans l'œil, non mais vraiment !)

- Si je propose plus de blagues que d'habitude mais sans avoir une bonne raison comme hier soir, les gars vont se douter de quelque chose.

- Parce que vous aviez toujours une bonne raison pour faire vos blagues ? rétorqua Lily en riant.

- Evidement qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Et bien… alors… donne-moi la raison pour laquelle tu as attaqué Rogues après l'épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal des BUSE en 5ème année.

James se laissa tomber sur les coussins en soupirant :

- Ok, tu es tombé sur l'une des mauvaises raisons.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Lily intéressé.

- Je l'ai attaqué juste parce qu'il était à côté et que Sirius venait de me dire qu'il s'ennuyait. Mais bon… cela c'est assez mal terminé puisque cela n'a eu comme effets que de te mettre en colère contre moi.

Lily resta silencieuse un moment mais finit par dire :

- Oui et cela à mis un terme à mon amitié avec lui aussi.

James se redressa précipitamment :

- Pardon ?

- Jamais avant il ne m'avait traité de tu sais quoi et même si il est venu me supplier le soir, je ne lui ai pas pardonné. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais d'ailleurs.

- Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu avais pu devenir amie avec lui.

- Nos parents habitent le même quartier, on s'est connu très jeune. C'est lui qui m'a dit que j'étais une sorcière quand j'avais environ 9 ans. Je n'ai pas voulu le croire au début. Mais je me suis habitué à l'idée et j'ai commencé à discuter avec lui. Il m'a raconté plein de chose sur le monde sorcier, sur Poudlard … etc… Ensuite même si j'ai été réparti à Gryffondor et lui à Serpentard on a continué à se voir…

Lily se tue et son regard se perdit dans les flammes.

James réfléchissait.

Mettant son orgueil et sa haine envers le Serpentard de côté, il se leva et vint s'asseoir derrière elle, et l'enlaça.

Lily se laissa aller contre son torse et ferma les yeux :

- Je suis désolé Lily… je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi important pour toi…

- Il ne l'est plus depuis ce jour, James, l'interrompit la jeune fille avec amertume. Cela m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur lui. Ce que je ne voulais pas voir… Il fréquente trop les gens comme Malefoy ou Nott. Il est devenu comme eux. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, cela aurait fini pas arriver de toute façon.

Le sujet était clos.

James baissa la tête pour enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux et l'embrasser doucement sur le front.

- Tu m'as manqué…

- Toi aussi, répondit-elle avant de se retourner vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le grand lit à baldaquins rouge et or.

- Lily ?

- Hum ?

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu hier soir…

- A propos de quoi ?

- Heu… et bien pour le bal !

Lily le regarda appuyée sur ses coudes.

- Si, je t'ai répondu voyons…

- Tu as répondu que tu n'irais pas avec moi même si j'étais le dernier mec de cette planète… mais… tu étais sérieuse ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas y aller avec moi ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

Lily éclata de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

- Ha ha ha, je t'ai eu ! Bien sûr que je veux y aller avec toi, je n'imagine même pas y aller sans toi !

Elle continua à rire de lui.

James répondit, boudeur :

- Ok c'est bon, je me suis fais avoir comme un gamin, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Pour se faire pardonner, Lily l'embrassa dans le cou et sur son torse musclé.

- La tête qu'ils vont faire quand ils vont nous voir ensemble. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. En plus, hier soir, j'en ai discuté avec Alice. Elle voulait s'avoir avec qui j'irai au bal. Je lui ai dis que je ne savais pas puis qu'à bien y réfléchir j'irai seule. Cela me permettra d'avoir une raison pour dire non si quelqu'un d'autre me demande.

- C'est pour ça que vous aviez l'air de vous disputer juste avant que je ne transforme Freddy ?

- Oui, elle n'était pas vraiment contente de ma réponse. Elle m'a demandé si je n'avais pas envie de m'amuser.

James remis une mèche auburn derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille en riant.

- Elle verra que je vais réussir à m'amuser. Sans problème !

James se souvint soudain de quelque chose.

- Au fait je pourrai savoir pourquoi tu as passé la soirée à te cacher ?

- Me cacher ? … Heu je ne comprends pas…

- Attend tu as lu ce gros bouquin tout le temps !... Mais Lily, tu vas où ?

La jeune s'était levée précipitamment, avait enfilé une légère robe de chambre verte pâle apparue comme par magie (ce genre d'expression est un peu hors sujet dans Harry Potter mais bon !) et courait vers son sac.

Elle revint s'asseoir sur le lit, James se rapprochant d'elle.

- Tu parles de celui-ci ? Regarde, dit-elle en lui donnant le livre après avoir jeter un sort dessus.

James pris le livre sans comprendre et l'ouvrit. Il poussa une exclamation quand il continua à voir le visage de Lily alors qu'il tenait le livre levé devant lui.

- Mais… il est transparent ! A quoi cela te sert de lire … Attend tu ne lisais pas en faite !

Un délicieux sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lily.

- Evidement que je ne lisais pas. J'ai juste trouvé un subtil de moyen de pouvoir te regarder puisque je ne peux pas le faire comme toi, répondit-elle, très fière d'elle.

Elle reprit :

- Vivement le bal, je veux enfin pouvoir t'embrasser où je veux et quand je veux. Mais j'ai tellement envie d'épater les autres et de voir leur tête que je vais trouver le courage d'attendre.

James posa le gros livre par terre avant de se jeter sur elle pour la chatouiller.

- Avoue… que tu veux montrer…. à toutes les filles que tu sors avec le mec le plus sexy de Poudlard !!!

- James… arrête… … oui d'accord c'est vrai… j'avoue… j'ai hâte de leur montrer que tu es à moi !!! Je sais… c'est un peu puéril… mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !!! Arrête, je n'en peux plus !!!

Ils ne rentrèrent pas dans leur dortoir cette nuit là.

* * *

Après les enguelades fictives, c'est un chapitre un peu plus tendre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

La veille du bal, Remus et Lily faisaient leur ronde depuis plus une demi-heure en discutant gaiement :

- Ouf, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente que le bal arrive enfin. Tous les préparatifs sont terminés, on va pouvoir s'amuser, dit Lily en riant.

Remus vit dans le sujet de conversation entamé le moyen de confirmer ses doutes.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Au fait tu vas au bal avec qui ?

- Personne. J'ai décidé d'y aller seule pour pouvoir m'amuser et ne pas être obligé d'être sans arrêt avec un seul cavalier.

- Obligé d'être avec un seul cavalier ? Mais pourquoi obligé ? Tu peux danser avec quelqu'un d'autre que ton cavalier, répondit Remus étonné des paroles de la jeune fille.

- On voit que tu n'es pas allé à un bal avec Richard Finch ! La dernière fois il ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle. Je n'ai même pas pu aller danser avec Alice. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ça n'a pas été plus loin que ça lui et moi. Ce type était jaloux de ma meilleure amie !!! s'écria Lily.

- Ah oui je m'en rappelle, dit le loup garou en souriant, James était dans un état pas possible. Sirius et moi avons été presque obligés de le retenir quand Finch a essayé de t'embrasser.

Lily rougit légèrement et souris au souvenir qu'elle avait de James, furieux et jaloux, ce soir là.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? demanda soudain le lycanthrope.

La jeune fille devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Heu… non, rien de spécial, rien… du tout, bafouilla-t-elle trop surprise par sa question pour lui donner une réponse qui ne portait pas à interrogation.

Remus s'amusait bien, sentant son piège se refermer peu à peu sur Lily.

- C'est bizarre mais j'ai du mal à te croire Lily. Tu as souris du fait que James était horriblement jaloux au bal de l'année dernière, j'en suis sur. Ca te fait plaisir qu'il soit jaloux, c'est ça ?

- Que… ? Non, bien sûr que non. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas voir James en peinture et…

Lily s'interrompis de stupeur devant ce lapsus révélateur.

- Haha, je le savais, tu l'as appelé James. Ca veut tout dire. Tu ne le détestes pas autant que tu le dis j'en suis sûr.

Remus reprit :

- En plus je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début de l'année. Il t'ignore à partir de la rentrée puis, d'un coup, il se remet à te demander de sortir avec lui et à te répondre quand tu l'engueules pour nos blagues. Ca veut dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec James, Lily ? termina-t-il en riant.

La jeune rousse ne savait pas quoi répondre à son ami sans se trahir et être sûr qu'il la croirait.

- En plus je suis certain que tu n'as pas apprécié qu'il t'ignore. Je t'ai observé pendant cette période, tu regardais dans sa direction sans arrêt. Tu avais un air triste et tes notes n'étaient pas aussi bonnes qu'avant.

- Attends un peu, les tiennes non plus n'étaient aussi bonnes. Tu sais comme moi que le début de septième année est très difficile, répondit Lily pour essayer de se défendre un peu, atterrée par l'avalanche de vérité que lui énonçait Remus.

Il balaya d'un geste ses objections en riant.

- Ensuite, pareil, d'un coup, quand il a recommencé à s'intéresser à toi, tu as resplendi de bonheur. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il a eu tout d'un coup plus d'entrain. En plus votre petite enguelade l'autre soir dans la salle commune n'était pas trop crédible à mon avis. C'est surtout la façon dont il l'a déclenché qui me gène. Il propose rarement de faire une blague à quelqu'un sans raison particulière.

Il reprit son souffle pour terminer :

- Alors je repose ma question, Lily ? Que se passe-t-il avec James ? Où que s'est-il passé?

Lily resta muette, vaincue.

Elle ne pouvait rien répondre à Remus.

Parce que cela ressemblait drôlement à un discours d'avocat défendant son client devant un jury, sa petite tirade.

La Préfète-en-Chef soupira.

- D'accord, tu as gagné. Je vais te dire la vérité.

Remus se sentie très fièr de lui tout d'un coup.

- Je… je sors avec James depuis un moi et demi maintenant, avoua la jeune fille en souriant, et pour avoir un peu la paix au début de notre relation, on a fait semblant. Lui de toujours de courir après et moi de toujours lui dire non. C'était très sympa d'ailleurs.

Remus eu soudain une réaction que Lily ne connaissait à ce jeune homme si calme.

Il se mit à sauter en l'air en levant les bras et en s'écriant :

- Je le savais, je le savais !!!

Il se calma et demanda :

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça au passé. Mais attend ! Je n'ai pas entendu James dire qu'il avait une cavalière pour le bal. Vous avez décidé de vous montrer au bal c'est ça ?

- C'est ça.

- Et bien je suis très heureux pour vous, dit Remus, et ne t'inquiète pas, je garde le secret. Je veux absolument voir la tête de Sirius demain soir. Et je ne dirais pas non plus à James que je suis au courant.

- Merci Remus, tu es un véritable ami, répondit Lily en venant le serrer dans ses bras et lui faire la bise.

Ils continuèrent tranquillement leur ronde dans les couloirs, glacés par le vent, de Poudlard.

* * *

Un petit chapitre en attendant le bal que je suis en train d'écrire.

Bisous à tous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà, voilà.

La suite arrive.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5:

Dans leur dortoir, les Maraudeurs et Franck Londubat, discutaient… cavalières.

- Attends Franck, toi tu y vas avec ta copine, donc pour moi tu n'as pas voie au chapitre, disait Sirius.

- Oh Sir', c'est malpolis ce que tu viens de dire, lui répondit Remus qui était revenu de sa ronde quelques minutes plutôt, il a parfaitement le droit de donner son avis.

- Non, il y va avec Alice donc il ne sait pas ce que c'est d'aller au bal avec une fille qui n'est pas sa petite amie. Ce que c'est de devoir jouer l'approche, trouver le courage de l'aborder et enfin de lui demander. Mais surtout ce que c'est de devoir la jouer subtil toute la soirée pour lui faire comprendre que tu ne l'as pas invité juste pour aller danser.

- Heu… Sirius, je te signale que ce n'est pas la première année qu'il y a un bal à Poudlard et surtout que je ne sortais pas avec Alice les autres années. En plus, il n'y a que toi qui pense d'abord à l'après-bal quand tu invites une fille, répondit Franck en souriant.

Voyant sa justification tombée à l'eau, Sirius repris :

- Mais non, il n'y a pas que moi. Il y a James aussi. Hein Jamesie ?

James, allongé sur son lit, regardant le plafond, ne lui répondit pas.

- Jamesie ? James ? Cornedrue ? Oh Potter !!!

- Quoi ? Tu veux quoi Patmol ? répondit James, sorti de ses pensées par le coup de polochon que venait de lui donner Sirius.

- Tu pourrais répondre, merde, c'est de toi dont on parle, non d'un chien.

- Tu devrais éviter ce genre d'expression Patmol, cela ne te va pas tout, dit le brun à lunette. Et je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que j'aille seul au bal fait débat. Tu es le seul qui ne soit pas de mon coté. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu devrais me comprendre pourtant.

- Et bien non, je ne te comprends pas. Tu as toute les filles de l'école à tes pieds, mis à part celles qui sont aux miens évidements. Mais non, Monsieur a décidé d'aller au bal tout seul, sans cavalière. Tu n'as pourtant que l'embarras du choix Jamesie !

- Et bien cette année j'en ai assez d'avoir le choix, je n'ai pas envie de choisir, je veux y aller seul, point final.

Sirius soupira comme si toutes les misères du monde reposaient sur ses épaules :

- Aide-moi Lunard, je n'arrive pas à lui faire entendre raison, il ne lui reste que la journée de demain pour trouver une cavalière.

Remus souris, connaissant à présent la situation dans laquelle se trouvait James.

Il décida de lui venir en aide.

- Sirius, je me range du côté de Franck, James fait ce qu'il veut. Et puis, pense que comme ça il pourra draguer toutes les filles qu'il veut sans avoir à ménager la susceptibilité d'aucune autre fille.

* * *

Lily terminait de se préparer pour le bal quand Alice passa la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte de la salle de bain :

- Lily on est prête, on va descendre, tu viens …

Lily se retourna car Alice s'était tu au beau milieu de sa phrase.

- Ouaouh, Lily, tu … tu es… splendide.

-Merci.

- Bon, mettons les choses au clair tout de suite. Ne me dis pas encore une fois que tu vas au bal toute seule parce que je ne croirai pas. Tu ne peux pas t'être fais aussi belle sans que cela soit pour un mec.

Lily éclata de rire.

- Haha, je le savais. Je savais qu'il y avait un mec derrière tout ça, s'écria Alice. ….

Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Lily. Je pensais qu'on se disait tout, termina-t-elle dépitée.

Lily se leva pour s'asseoir sur la baignoire à côté d'Alice.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit car on voulait être tranquille tous les deux. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne voulais pas te le dire. Lui non plus ne l'a pas dit à ses amis. Ne m'en veux pas Alice, s'il-te-plait.

- Mais enfin… pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas Lily. Pourquoi vous n'auriez pas été tranquille ? … Ah oui je sais. C'est à cause de James, c'est ça ? Evidement que c'est à cause de lui. Il ne vous aurait jamais laissé tranquille. Il aurait tout fait pour que vous vous sépariez. De toute façon c'est tout lui. Je crois que ce mec ne comprendra jamais que tu ne peux pas le voir en peinture et…

Lily l'interrompis en riant:

- Stop, stop, stop Alice. Tu n'y ai pas du tout.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas à cause de James Potter ?

- Et bien non, ce n'est pas à cause de James Potter !

- A cause de qui alors ? Je ne comprends pas, Lily.

-Et bien à cause de vous tous, et en particulier de ses groupies.

- …

Lily soupira, Alice avait un peu de mal parfois, même si c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très claire.

- Les groupies de James Potter ne nous aurais pas laissé tranquille, enfin surtout moi.

- …

- Pff Alice… dit Lily en riant, elles ne m'auraient pas laissé tranquille parce que je sors avec lui. Je sors avec James.

De surprise, Alice en glissa dans la baignoire.

- Tu… tu sors avec … James ! Tu sors avec James Potter !

- Chuuutttt, doucement !

- Pardon ! Mais Lily…

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, répondit la jeune rousse.

- Ok, mais tu as intérêt ! Donc si je comprends bien, ce soir, vous allez vous …. enfin bref, vous n'allez plus vous cacher quoi !

- Exact. Bon il faut que je finisse de me préparer et toi tu dois aller retrouver Franck.

- Oui, j'y cours, je suis en retard, dit la blonde en sortant de la salle de bain, et Lily !

- Oui ?

- Ca fait à peu près un mois et demi non ?

- Oui à peu près. Comment tu le sais ?

- Tu es rayonnante depuis.

Elle sortie sur ces mots.

* * *

Et ben non, pas encore de bal.

Mais promis c'est le prochain.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos reviews. Le petit problème cité avant m'existe plus donc tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Lol bon j'arrête mon petit délire et je vous annonce que le voilà le bal que vous me réclamez à corps et à cris.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Le bal était commencé depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

Lily était devant la porte de la Grande Salle depuis quelques secondes :

- Aller, ma fille ! Tu vas seulement au bal avec ton copain, pas la peine dans faire toute une histoire, dit-elle doucement pour elle-même.

* * *

James ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers la porte.

Il était stressé, lui qui n'avait jamais stressé de sa vie pour un devoir ou pour un match.

En plus les gars l'avaient attiré de l'autre côté de la salle, vers le banquet.

Maintenant, la piste de danse les séparait, lui et la porte d'entrée.

- James ? Oh Cornedrue ! Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? demanda Sirius en passant sa main devant ses yeux. Tu nous fais une fixette sur quelle fille ? C'est qui ? Elle danse avec qui ?

- Personne, Sirius.

- Oh elle est où alors ? se mépris le Gryffondor.

- Pff, nulle part Patmol, tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je ne fais aucune fixette sur aucune fille.

- Ok. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as voulu venir sans cavalière. Franchement tu avais toutes les filles à tes pieds pour ce bal…

- Sirius tu me l'as déjà sorti hier cet argument et je t'ai déjà répondu ! rétorqua l'intéressé.

- Oui je sais mais c'est vrai quoi, et puis…. James, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Sirius soudain inquiet.

James s'était raidi.

Elle était là.

La porte de la Grande Salle venait de s'ouvrir sur elle.

Elle était toute seule, Alice et ses autres amies étaient là depuis près de vingt minutes.

Elle commença à s'avancer, incertaine, le cherchant vraisemblablement des yeux.

Les conversations s'arrêtaient au fur et à mesure de son avancée.

La plupart des gens restaient bouche bée.

Elle était magnifique.

Sa robe verte pâle épousait parfaitement ses formes.

De type moyenâgeux, elle descendait bas sur ses épaules.

Les manches étaient serrées jusqu'au niveau du coude puis s'évasaient, ouvertes à partir de celui-ci.

Le bord du col et des manches étaient rebrodés de fils d'or.

Sa taille fine était serrée par une ceinture d'un vert plus soutenu, brodée également de motifs dorés.

La ceinture descendait jusqu'à ses pieds sur le devant de la robe.

Elle s'était légèrement maquillé tout en restant très fraiche et très naturelle.

Elle avait laissé ses cheveux flamboyants détachés, ondulants doucement sur ses épaules en boucles mousseuses.

Enfin, elle ne portait pour unique bijou qu'une petite chaine d'argent portant une émeraude en forme de larme.

James resta un instant pétrifié.

Il retrouva enfin l'usage de ses jambes et commença à s'avancer vers elle.

Il traversa sans la voir la piste de danse et ses danseurs.

Ceux-ci le regardèrent passer étonnés.

* * *

- Mais il va où ? James ! cria Sirius à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

- Laisse-le, lui dit Remus en souriant.

* * *

Lily cherchait James des yeux, un peu inquiète de ne pas le voir tout de suite.

Mais où pouvait-il être bon sang !

Elle vit tout d'un coup les gens s'agiter plus que raison sur la piste et remarqua alors que les danseurs s'écartaient sur le passage de quelqu'un.

Elle le reconnu évidement tout de suite et lui sourit en pensant que décidément elle avait pour petit ami, l'homme le plus séduisant de la Terre.

Son costume lui allait à ravir, mettant en valeur sa silhouette.

Il arriva devant elle d'un pas pressé et lui murmura :

- Tu … tu es… magnifique!

- Merci, répondit la jeune femme, tu n'es pas mal non plus !

- Je sais, dit James avec un petit air tout fier et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Lily poussa un soupir rieur.

- Tu ne changeras jamais. Quant à ma tenue, il fallait bien que je sois à la hauteur du mec le plus sexy de l'école.

Elle remarqua soudain quelque chose et avança sa main :

- Tu as essayé de te coiffer ?

James passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air penaud.

- Oui, comme tu dis : j'ai Essayé. Mais bon… le résultat… n'est pas vraiment à la hauteur de mes attentes.

Lili éclata de rire.

- Tu danses avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il.

* * *

Et je m'arrête là!!! Vous vouliez peu être la suite pour voir la réaction des autres, hein?

Mais c"est pas pour tout de suite (dans ma fic je veux dire).

Peu être que si on me supplie à genou dans les reviews je mettrai moins de temps à publier le prochain chapitre. LOL!

Contrairement à d'habitude, il est déjà écris et attend au chaud dans mon petit ordi.

Pour la robe de Lily, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je devais absolument la décrire pour vous montrer comment je l'imaginais.

Si je n'ai pas été assez clair (ce qui peu être très bien le cas), je me suis inspiré de la robe que porte Arwen à la fin du Seigneur des anneaux: Le retour du roi.

Scène du film trop romantique et très à mon goût je dois dire. =D

Bisous


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou. Le voila votre chapitre! Lol.

**_Lilieve01: _**Tien je répond à ta supplique, le voilà... Ca me fait plaisir!

**_Nolyssa:_** Mais non je ne suis pas sadique voyons... je voulais juste savoir ce que cela faisait d'être à mon tour ce que c'est d'être celle qui décide. Lol! Cela m'arrive très souvent avec les fics des autres. En particulier celles de Mily Black II.

**_Nini:_** Et oui, ils se devoilent enfin, c'est ce que je voulais le plus écrire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

- Tu danses avec moi ?

Lily le regarda surprise.

- Oui, mais… James la musique vient de finir.

James la regarda d'un air espiègle et mit un doigt devant sa bouche.

Puis il prit sa main et l'attira doucement vers la piste sous les regards médusés d'un très grand nombre d'élèves.

- Reste-là.

Il la laissa au centre de la piste et se dirigea vers l'orchestre.

Lily se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, seule au milieu de la piste sous les regards intrigués des autres.

Elle se demandait ce qu'il allait faire.

Il parla une minute avec le chef d'orchestre puis revint vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ?

- Tu vas voir.

Les premières notes de la mélodie se firent entendre.

Lily regarda James stupéfiée.

- Mais c'est ma chanson préférée, comment … je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

- A moi, non. Mais aux filles l'année dernière, oui. Alors tu danses avec moi ?

Lily passa ses mains autour du cou du Maraudeurs pendant qu'il mettait les siennes sur sa taille.

Ils commencèrent à bouger doucement au rythme de la chanson.

Aimer à perdre la raison  
Aimer à n'en savoir que dire  
A n'avoir que toi d'horizon  
Et ne connaitre de saisons  
Que par la douleur du partir  
Aimer à perdre la raison

Ah c'est toujours toi que l'on blesse  
C'est toujours ton miroir brisé  
Mon pauvre bonheur, ma faiblesse  
Toi qu'on insulte et qu'on délaisse  
Dans toute chair martyrisée

Les couples se reformèrent autour d'eux et commencèrent à danser bien qu'ils continuaient à les regarder.

La fin, la fatigue et le froid  
Toutes les misères du monde  
C'est dans mon amour que j'y crois  
En elle je porte ma croix  
Et de leur nuit ma nuit se fonde

Aimer à perdre la raison  
Aimer à n'en savoir que dire  
A n'avoir que toi d'horizon  
Et ne connaitre de saisons  
Que par la douleur du partir  
Aimer à perdre la raison

James chantait doucement en la regardant dans les yeux.

- J'attends de pouvoir danser avec toi depuis le jour où je t'ai vu la première fois dans le train. Malheureusement, à chaque fois que je t'ai demandé pendant les autres bals tu n'as jamais voulu. Et ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé ! dit-il ce qui eu pour effet de la faire rire.

- J'ai failli de dire oui la dernière fois mais tu ne m'as pas lancé répondre. Tu as enchainé directement par « et puis pendant que l'on y est, tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ». Alors je me suis dis : non ce n'est pas possible, je ne pourrais même pas supporter une danse avec lui.

Le visage de James se teinta de tristesse.

- Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide toutes ces années. Pourtant, Remus m'a assez souvent répété de te laisser tranquille, que c'était ce qui te braquait contre moi. Mais je n'ai voulu l'écouter. Je m'en veux, Lily. Si je t'avais laissé tranquille, peu être que l'on aurait appris à se connaître autrement et que toi et moi cela se serait fait plus tôt.

- C'est du passé tout ça, maintenant. Je préfère l'oublier ce passé et imaginer la suite.

James lui souris et lui dit doucement à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime, dit Lily en écho et ajouta d'un air menaçant, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas embrassé et je te jure que si tu ne m'embrasses pas sur le champ je te plante ici.

Ce fut au tour de James d'éclater de rire.

Il ne se fit pas prié plus longtemps et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Amour et bonheur d'autres sortes  
Il tremble l'hiver et l'été  
Toujours la main dans une porte  
Le cœur comme une feuille morte  
Et les lèvres ensanglantées

Aimer à perdre la raison  
Aimer à n'en savoir que dire  
A n'avoir que toi d'horizon  
Et ne connaitre de saisons  
Que par la douleur du partir  
Aimer à perdre la raison (2 fois)

Aimer à perdre la raison

* * *

Et voilà! Maintenant je m'attelle à l'écriture de la suite. J'ai déjà tout dans la tête, cela devrait être rapide. Je pense peut être publier demain.

Pour la chanson il s'agit de Aimer à perdre la raison de Jean Ferrat (paroles du poème de Louis Aragon) mais perso je préfère la version des Enfoirés.

Pour ceux qui voudrait l'écouter je vous ai trouvé le clip. Il est trop sympa d'ailleur avec tout ces couples. Si vous voulez dite-le moi, je vous l'enverrai. Le site ne veux pas garder le lien, je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Gros kiss


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le dernier chapitre. Il sera suivi d'un petit épilogue que je publierai sans doute demain.

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

- Mais il va où ? James ! cria Sirius à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

- Laisse-le, lui dit Remus en souriant.

- Il a beau être mon meilleur ami, c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut qu'il parte comme ça en plein milieu d'une conversation. En plus c'est un sujet crucial et il ne dit même pas où il va.

- Laisse-le je te dis, ajouta Remus en posant sa main sur son bras.

- Mais regarde-le, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il passe au milieu des gens qui dansent comme si il s'en foutait royalement. Je le pensais pas si égoïste mon Jamesie !

Remus leva les yeux en soupirant et remarqua grâce au plafond qu'il n'y avait pas un nuage pour cacher les étoiles qui scintillaient de milles feux.

Revenant sur terre, il lui dit :

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Sir', James n'est pas égoïste tu le sais parfaitement.

Sirius se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir son meilleur ami.

- Haha !!! Il va vers une fille. Je le savais, je le savais. Il peut rien me cacher Jamesie. Elle est pas mal en plus.

-Qui c'est ? demanda Remus bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.

Il commençait franchement à s'amuser de la réaction de Sirius jusqu'à présent alors après…

- Je ne sais pas trop… Attends mais c'est Evans !!! Ah non, je vais le laisser faire ça !

- Sirius, non ! Reste ici ! Laisse-le tranquille je te dis, lui dit le lycanthrope.

- Mais Remus, tu sais bien comment ca va finir. Il va se faire jeter comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude, il va faire une tête de six pieds de long. Comme d'habitude, je vais devoir lui remonter le moral et comme d'habitude je ne vais pas profiter du bal.

Remus commença à rire.

- Tes quatre « comme d'habitude » n'auront servi à rien Patmol, tu es mauvaise langue, elle vient d'accepter de danser avec lui.

- Quoi ???!!!! s'écria Sirius en regardant le couple s'avancer vers le centre de la piste. Ah ok, effectivement. Alors là, elle m'épate la Préfète. James aussi d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour la faire changer d'avis ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit malicieusement Remus en regardant James se diriger vers l'orchestre puis revenir vers Lily.

Les premières notes de la mélodie et les paroles se firent entendre.

Sirius regarda Remus surpris et lui demanda :

- C'est quoi cette chanson déjà ?

Remus se tourna vers lui, horrifié.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as reconnaît pas ! C'est une chanson moldue, la préférée de Lily. Quand James l'a su l'année dernière, il a tout fait pour l'avoir et la mettait sans arrêt dans le dortoir.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, répondit Sirius l'air furieux, J'ai fini par les savoir par cœur les paroles de cette maudite chanson. Il chantait même en cour. Je n'en pouvais plus. En plus, je n'arrivais pas à enlever le disque du tourne-disque. On aurait dit qu'il avait jeté un sort de Glue Perpétuelle dessus pour que…

Remus souris de plus belle. James et Lily s'embrassait sur la piste de danse. Les murmures qu'ils entendaient autour d'eux depuis le début de la danse s'intensifièrent. Il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder son ami pour voir sa réaction.

Sirius avait la bouche grande ouverte, comme si sa mâchoire s'était carrément décrochée. On aurait dit qu'il avait devant les yeux, sa mère lui tendant les bras tout sourire en lui disant qu'il était le bienvenu à la maison.

Remus s'empressa de le prendre en photo comme souvenir mais il ne se rendit compte de rien.

- Sirius, ferme la bouche ! On dirait un crétin, dit Alice qui venait d'arriver près d'eux.

Cette phrase eu pour effet de faire revenir Sirius un peu sur terre mais celui-ci continua à fixer le couple stupéfait.

Alice pris la parole :

- Ils forment un beau couple, hein ?

- Un très beau couple, lui répondit Remus.

- Heu… pourquoi tu as pris l'autre idiot en photo ?

- Pour montrer à James. Et surtout parce que je voulais garder une trace de ce moment. J'étais sur que ce serait mémorable donc j'avais prévu mon coup, dit le Préfet-en-Chef en montrant l'appareil.

- Ah ! Donc tu le savais toi aussi ?

Sirius revint alors complètement parmi eux.

- Quoi ? Comment ça vous le saviez ? Depuis combien de temps ?

- Moi hier soir pendant la ronde. J'avais des doutes et j'ai réussi à faire avouer Lily.

- Et moi depuis une heure. Quand je suis rentré dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure, je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un mec derrière sa magnifique tenue. Elle aurait très bien pu me dire qu'elle pouvait se faire belle pour elle-même, ce qui est vrai mais j'ai tenté ma chance.

- Et ?

- Elle m'a dit la vérité.

Sirius pris un air un peu soucieux.

- Et vous savez depuis combien de temps ils…. ?

- Un moi et demi, répondit Remus.

- Un moi et demi ! Mais pourquoi il m'a rien dit ? On ne cache pas ce genre de chose à son meilleur ami, s'écria Sirius, j'ai beau être super content pour lui, il va m'entendre celui-là. Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.

La chanson venait de se terminer. Sirius en profita pour foncer sur la piste en sautant comme un jeune chiot tout heureux. James et Lily venaient de se séparer après un dernier baiser.

Remus et Alice éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent Sirius frapper James derrière la tête (vous savez: à la Gibbs avec Tony dans NCIS) puis soulever Lily dans ses bras et lui faire deux grosses bises sur les joues.

* * *

Je me suis fait trop plaisir en écrivant ce chapitre. J'avais la description de la réaction de Sirius dans la tête depuis presque un mois. Il fallait absolument que je la mette sur papier.

Malheureusement, de l'écriture de ce chapitre en est résulté une tête dans le *** toute la journée. Evidement! Quelle idée aussi de se relever à minuit et d'écrire jusqu'a une heure. Mais quand toutes les idées sont là, si on ne veut pas les oublier... Et tout cas je l'ai écris d'une traite, tout comme l'épilogue.

Gros bisous


	9. Epilogue

Et voilà c'est la fin. Un petit épilogue auquel j'ai pris un très grand plaisir à écrire.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et surout d'avoir suivie mon histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Le Poudlard Express entra dans la gare de King Cross en crachant de gros panaches de fumée.

Les familles s'agglutinaient sur le quai 9 ¾.

Harry regarda ses deux fils descendrent du train. James venait de terminer sa 7ème année et Albus sa 5ème. Il sourit en les voyant approcher, chacun accompagné de sa petite amie respective.

Il regarda plus attentivement les jeunes filles. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. C'était un peu le même style : même taille, même chevelure flamboyante, même teint…

Et d'après Teddy, le même caractère bien trempé.

Harry soupira. Ginny le regarda surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ca doit être dans les gènes, lui dit-il en pensant à elle et à sa propre mère.

Ginny regarda ses fils et leurs amies un instant puis souris.

Elle demanda mutine.

- Dites moi mon chèr mari, cela voudrait-il dire que si une demoiselle ne possède pas certains … détails on va dire, et surtout un en particulier, elle n'a aucune chance d'épouser un Potter ?

- Aucune, lui répondit Harry en l'embrassant.

* * *

Ca y est j'ai enfin réussi à le sortir!!! Mon fameux" ca doit être dans les gènes" que j'ai envie de mettre dans une fic depuis très très très longtemps !!!! Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez quand on fait ses études dans le domaine on est un peu "accro".

Gros bisous!!!!!!


End file.
